Orgad
History of Orgad Early Life Orgad was born in the year 986 as the son of Orgizidon and the grandson of Orgfaen, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland. His mother was Tarfonia, daughter of Tarfonius, making him a descendant of Tifior, the founder of the richest family of Wildland. His grandfather was at that time the Lord of the House of Tifior and the owner of all the family's land, he was also the Chief of the Frisii. Orgad already had a sibling, Orgifor, who was one year older. In 988 his sister Orgifa is born and in 992 his brother Orgizor II, who was named after Orgizor, Orgad's grandfather's grandfather. In 1006 Orgifor married Marwa Lady of Orondia, the last Orondian representative in Anglaria. In 1008 their daughter Orgardia was born. Orgad had fallen in love with the Lady of Orondia as well, but Orgizidon made him marry Valnorma, daughter of Valzor, Chief of the Trisii, in 1009. In 1010 their daughter Orgorma was born. Murder of his father In 1011 Orgad and his brother-in-law Valnorg forged an alliance. Together they would bring Orgad on the throne of the Lord-Chief. Valnorg would then be his heir. During that same year. Without the knowing of Orgad, Valnorg then had a dinner with Orgizidon, Orgifor and Orgifa and he served rotten chicken. They all got sick and all but Orgizidon got better within two months. Valnorg then heard Orgifor was going to give Orgizidon a secret potion, a medicine, which should help against the desease. Valnorg made a servant then switch the medicine for a poison. That servant gave Orgifor the medicine who gave it to another servant, who then brought it to Orgizidon. He died within two hours. The Keeper of the Lord-Chief's Will, Orgizor II was present. Orgifor was his father's selected heir, so Orgizor believed he murdered Orgizidon. The council of Chiefs then trialed Orgifor. Then there was found evidence Orgifa was involved as well, but when Valnorg tried to protect her, he unporpusely revealed that they were engaged and in love. Then Valnorg's strategy was revealed, he intended to marry Orgifa and become the next Lord-Chief instead of Orgifor or Orgad. Then Orgifor, Orgifa and Valnorg were given the death penalty for High Treason. Just after Orgifor had been executed Orgifa and Valnorg were saved by some rebels. Valnorg died defending Orgifa, but he did slay many men. Orgifa, while trying to flee she was pierced by an arrow, but she did make it out of the city. In a farm nearby she was nurtured by a farmer and his wife, but soldiers found her and killed Orgifa and the entire family of the farmer. Reign: Alliances Orgad was then crowned Lord-Chief, but he wasn't satisfied. South-Wildland had become a military weak country due to the Civil War. He was also afraid that Haran VII of North-Wildland would invade him. He sent a messenger to Darkdale, desperately hoping that Xanidirion would help him. The messenger returned in 1016, with the message that Xanidirion already had made an alliance with North-Wildland and that war was coming. In 1016 Valnorma died a mysterious death and just a week later Orgad married Marwa of Orondia. In 1017 their son Orgir was born. In 1023 There was an attack on the palace and Marwa was murdered, also King Efir of Anglaria sent a messenger to South-Wildland, asking for an alliance against the North. Orgad believed he didn't need help against Haran III Magnus and he declined and beheaded the messenger and sent back the head to Anglaria. The Anglarians then attacked South-Wildland. Xanidirion sent an army to help Orgad, but Haran III Magnus helped the Anglarians and they won the battle. This battle united them. In 1027 Orgardia married Torfius, son of Fornian, Lord of the House of Tifior and the richest man of Wildland. In 1029 their son Tarborius was born. During that same year Haran III Magnus, King Efir of Anglaria and Queen Farma of Marduin started the seige of Darkdale. This seige took 5 years and during these years in 1033 Orgir's son Orgnor was born. Death In 1034 the seige of Darkdale ended. Orgad died fighting Haran III Magnus, but later he too died. King Efir and Queen Farma also died. Orgir succeeded him as Lord-Chief. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Lord-Chiefs of South-Wildland